The Un-Imposed Testing Phase
by Hikari.Kuro1994
Summary: Being asked to concentrate on an issue in your life while being hooked up to beeping, recording machines sounds like a fun afternoon activity right? Well to the guinea pig of Wierdsister Colleges Professor Starfinder, it's not that abnormal an occurrence. In their testing to see the results a concentrated version of the Insinctus potion Milly finds a way to help her ailing Prof.S


**A/N. hey please read and enjoy I have not got a beta for this story and don't have the time to reread and grammar check it because my sister is using me as a child-minder, I love and hate her. So yea read review, fav and follow the leader. There is a larger (a.n) at the bottom of this chapter so yeah continue on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, this but I own others.** **J**

"With the first year over, what do you think will happen?"

"What do you mean Milly?" Cas asked, the resounding chaos from the near obliteration of their plain had settled down threw the last two or so weeks, and now looking into the start of their second year Milly could not help but think on the complications of the year to come.

"Nothing much really, just that-" Milly paused, "we haven't really had a still day since we got here. I just can't help but wonder where our second year will take us." The redheaded witch couldn't help but also ponder that which took the thoughts of her British friend. Shaking her head Cas glanced towards Milly an impish grin pushing her lips apart.

"It doesn't really bother me. Because I know it won't be me, that sort of thing tends to follow you around and will probably stick, so I wont have to worry. You will." She finished; smile still stuck on her face.

"Mildred you have to get up, we have lecture in a half hour." The highborn voice rang out, dragging my mind from its dreams of more rest. Ethel stood over me, her posture tight and brow raised. "If you so insist on attending school, you might want to… well attend." Ethel as always in black, average manners and below average tendency towards compassion stood by their door. The room was larger then their one the year before. It was maybe even the largest room Milly had ever had. Though her roommate couldn't share the appreciation, Ethel still thought and said quite often that the room resembled a closet. And not even one for clothes, more so for brooms then anything else.

Sitting up Milly rubbed the sleep off her face, jumping out of bed with forced exuberance. But playing tricks on ones self was harder then that, and her shoulders slumped again as she walked to her dresser.

"Milly, if you don't hurry, you'll miss the first class of the year!" Cas' full voice was a welcome change from Ethel's, full of laughter. The two girls couldn't be more dissimilar Milly had once thought, and they still offset each other but now more in a complimentary light then the year before.

Hurrying through a breakfast of buttered toast and mandarin wedges they made it to Professor Starfinder's lecture. They sat in the fourth row, as usual of the small but tall room.

"Well, welcome back everyone. To tell you the truth, I'm rather surprised we made it through that last year. Here's hoping this year is a bit more boring!" with that Starfinder clapped, the noise loud, signaling the incontrovertible beginning of classes.

Starfinder started explaining the concentration of spells and potions, how when the ingredients that compose a formula are altered the outcome does the same.

"And to lead us in our experiment today, I've asked Professor Shakeshaft to help me demonstrate the changes in the Tussis or 'coughing' potion. Know can anyone tell me what the usual use witches and wizards have for this potion?" Professor Starfinder asked looking up to the students. Cas's hand took to the skies, "Yes Professor, most children use it to get out of going to school, I simulates the cough of a cold or flu without the effects on your system."

"Yes, quite correct. Had a bit of experience with it I gather?" Starfinder answered with a smile, "I don't mind your knowledge on the potion just as long as you've not been using it to get of my lessons." He continued again smiling while jovially cautioning them.

Starfinder's steps took to the other side of the room, opening the door beside their usual exit. Professor Shakeshaft stood there; long oceanic teaching robs and white hair in a wave. He hobbled into the room, stopping by the teachers' lectern, waiting on the cart while it pulled itself along after him. Atop the motioned bench stood bottle and bits, which made up the usual contents of a wizards brew. Oddly coloured tidbits, disgustingly horrid to have waved under ones noes. Milly gagged at the colour, potions wasn't really her strong suit, getting the hang of it had always seemed beyond her. Though spending most of your lessons with someone who used to be forever sabotaging you could always make you a bad student of a subject.

"First things first, we will be using fresh ingredients and hopefully some fresh ideas." Starfinder was on one of his rants of how the future of magic was in the substance we compose our magic from. The man could and would go on and on. Milly thought that his jaw should ache from how he went on, but no; it seemed more likely to feel such if he kept it closed. **_The pressure of stopping would bust it for sure._** Milly was drawn form her musings as Shaky, begun to cough. That was rather the point of the Tussis potion but, his coughs looked more severe then the child' fictitious illness the potion would normally produce.

Shaky's hacking pulled at Milly, it was last year all over again, and as she thought that- the coughing stopped. Feeling bemused Milly kept her attention on her favorite teacher, and as their class finished and the lunch hour began she had heard nary a cough since the first.

Getting up from her seat she exited the room with the rest of her row. Azmat, Tim, Cas and Jensen followed her out, Ethel and Hobbs stood outside the door. Hobbs was lent against the doorframe, his smug smirk radiating his will to tease her into the very air. And took not two seconds to be given form.

"Are we going to see Benny Boy? I do enjoy a good awkward interaction from now and then." He curled his body up the stone, looking at her with all his mirth. Since the battle between The Whisperer and those of our group Ben and Hobbs had been almost…. amicable to each other. And while that was good, Milly couldn't help but hate it a smidgen.

How could two people who don't match at all spend the barest of an afternoon together and then decide that they in fact don't want to dissect the other for their personalities.

Milly's mind was preoccupied with its own workings that she just walked silently behind Tim and Azmat as they lead the way to Miseries Café.

"As it should be the guts' is in the lead." Azmat pointed out with a laugh.

"I have spell craft after lunch today." Ethel said taking the handy seat next to the wrap around couch and coffee table; this corner of miseries had been dubbed theirs Christmas last year, with their group, all continuing on into the schools next year of courses.

Ben had pointed to it, saying the closest wall to the college was the only fitting space, and that the magical students should decorate it in the 'correct' way. He'd said it with finger quotes and all. The New Year hadn't changed everything though and Ben wouldn't look at her the same way he once had. Milly had hoped that their relationship had just been suspended and would soon reinstate but… Ben wasn't drifting without purpose.

It hurt, thinking that a major aspect of herself would be so detested that he couldn't be with her. Ben kept saying that he accepted the witch that she was but he had looked away the last time she had used it in the café. She'd only slightly raised the temperature of a coffee gone cold in their rush hour.

Milly took her seat facing the wall instead of the café bar; Azmat, Tim, Hobbs and Cas arranged themselves on the wraparound too, dropping down onto the comfortable burgundy suede- Cas twisted on her cushion, positioning herself like a cat would pawing until a sense of contentment was found. Tim hadn't even sat, he was already ordering. The Weirdsister lunch break went from twelve to two, enough time for a leisurely teatime. Which begged the question of why the rush? Or at least that was the question to those that didn't know Tim Wraithewight, to those that did it was simple. The man was hungry and couldn't wait.

"-illy."

"I'm sorry what?" she asked, looking up to the young man who'd spoken. Hobbs looked at her with a raised brow.

"I said, Milly what do you want? We have a new test after lunch and I can't have you fading off from hunger in the middle." He said again, the words clear as a bell and sounding slightly exasperated, as if she complained of an empty stomach ruining her concentration in tasks on a regular basis.

"No, I'm fine Hobbs, I was just thinking."

"You know you do that a lot." He said

"Yes just with very little to show for it." Ethel butted in, her remark not scathing but mocking nonetheless.

"Really Ethel, do you have to pick a fight right now." Cas's mother hen routine often put Ethel off her usual witticisms. This time was no different, Ethel looked away muttering, "I wasn't picking anything, just tripped over something that was left out." Her eyes rolled in that sophisticated manner before switching conversational partners.

"You will leave the results out for me, wont you Nick?" she said, the dark haired man simply nodded to which Ethel went to the counter to order.

"Hey Hobbs, I'm just a little confused about what our new task is? I don't think Professor Starfinder has really explained it all that well to me," she said, feeling again lost to what her job was. _ **Other then Guinea pig what could she write this off as?**_

"Well you know how today in Starfinder's class he was talking about concentrating potions to innervate the process?" he asked his gaze slowly going over her, judging her comprehension. Apparently not too lacking, he continued, "well the coughing potion was just to give you a hint I think, but he mentioned producing a more lasting and marginally smaller karma influenced Instinctus potion. We'll be trailing it on you because your ability to create and bring things to life draws greatly from your imagination and vivacious mental strength, we think that the theory will effect you more."

Milly sat there, her brows furrowed together and mouth open in a small 'o'. "So I am just being used as a Guinea pig." She exhaled, her eyes closed she could feel her head shaking. "Now that's just funny." Her short hair was falling into her eyes; she hadn't cut it for months now. Going to have to do that soon she told herself as she made her way to the counter.

After lunch Starfinder came to see us, Milly was still in a mood from earlier. Going to have to fix that, he thought. A hard task, even harder for him. Getting her in a mood was his specialty, without trying the task was done, remedying it? Not so much.

"Milly, Nick, ok so you're both here? Good, we can begin." Starfinder handed him a satchel loaded with papers that weighed on the bags canvas strap. The papers and books inside looked mostly new, white pages upon white pages. Only a few aged texts divided the bulk of bleached bundles. "Milly I need you to work on the task, find a focusing tool. Something you want. Or I don't know, there has to be something troubling you in my experience that's how it goes anyway." He laughed, the forced sound accompanied by his gaze reaching for the sky and a grimace pulling at his face oddly. **_Not touching that issue with a ten-foot broom._**

"Got something Milly?" he asked, looking at the nineteen year old. She nodded; plenty of focusing points, picking one would be the troublesome part. Hobbs had already begun to scan through the litter of papers he'd been given, black eyes raving over the written script within the research. Ok let's start.

After having swallowed the swill- potion Milly felt that her chair across the room was a better place to be stationed, for the Instinctus potion hit like bus and her thoughts were wrenched out of her control immediately after ingestion.

Settling down into the twenty-year-old relic of a chair, her eyes started to water. The rim of her eyelid moistened by Shaky's fit this morning. Her favorite teacher was in pain. Shaky's face tinted red, chocking sounds escaping the white haired mans throat. Milly could see his legs, shaking as he leant on the desk. She remembered the way her heart had clenched through every guttural tremor and cough.

"Milly, there's a response from the instruments keep with that thought." Hobbs directed as a salting tear trekked down her cheek.

Watching that small bit of liquid leak from her eyes, Hobbs felt as much a dick as he could for continuing the experiment. He didn't now what held her attention but whatever it was had her neurological-waves spike, her frontal and temporal lobe showed a greater increase in activity. Whatever Milly had on her mind it was serious enough to set her emotions to the surface and her mind plotting. Looking at the computer screen Nick felt saw the magical sensor click into life with a reading of twenty-four on the scale. Turning back to the wet faced girl he saw papers littering the stone floor, writing and drawings with diagrams the lot. Collecting the paper debris Nick skimmed through them. They were notes, written in Milly's messy scrawl a drawing of organs that spun on the page as he watched it. The side note read, _living tissue, and organs for Shaky,_ and below that, _materialization of living human parts from drawings._

That next page said much the same, some images of lungs and hearts with small notes about imperfections in the drawing, notes on not enough power.

 _The lungs will die before implanting is complete. Risky, need the organs to live off a power source. The patient's magic will take over the running of the tissue._

 _Will have to transfer the organs myself as the caster, I can't let the magic stream stop or the apparition may fade or just simply gray and die._

 _There has to be a way to transport and sustain them? Must be a way._

He switched to the next page as it popped into the air beside him.

 _Sorcerer's eggs: contained magic that resonates energy. The magic within the eggs could be used to…_

 _The magic is negative the effects would cause harm to the tissue, could cause the death of subject once implanted._

 _A filter must be made. How do you filter negative magic and them channel it to power a spell? I don't know. I don't know. I can't find the answers. I need help. I need help. I need help._ _ **I need help!**_

 _Hobbs._

Having read the notes Nick moved over to Milly, rushing to her side and slapping her cheek gently. Dark lashes fluttered up gray-blue iris's shinning with a building headache he thought.

"Milly, come on look at Me." he said coaxing her gaze to him, as her eyes hit him though she turned away. Surprised Nick knelt down on the floor, staring at her pale face as she closed her eyes again to him. "Milly, I need to know, are you hurt? Or something? What's wrong, we thought you'd get a headache from the Instinctus but it shouldn't be that bad." He said trying to get her eyes on him again. "Milly you need to concentrate on something else."

"Like what?" she asked her face still turned away and eyes clenched shut to the outside light. "What should I think of? My heads so full of things, and they're crushing me." Milly's voice was small and quietly frightening, Nick thought fast the tingle of concern for the ailing girl leading to him shouting for the doctor. Dr. Starfinder rushed in to the room is leg having caught on a box and up-ending it as he hastened to the usually composed and self-reliant Nick Hobbs and a magically erratic Miss Hubble.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked kneeling next to Mildred, taking her arm and checking her pulse as well as magical register. Finding the first hammering against his fingers, letting go of her wrist Starfinder cupped the young woman's face in his palms. Nick stood to the side, silently grinding his jaw.

"Mr. Hobbs, can you please get fro me a blank sheet of paper." The Doctor said, not looking to his assistant but instead keeping his focus on his favorite test subject. Grabbing a sheet from the printers bay he handed it to his teacher, who positioned the white void in front of Milly.

"Now Mildred I need to you look at this paper, don't let your attention pivot." Speaking under his breath a small black spot, perfectly circular appeared on the page. "Search for the spot Mildred, the black spot is what I want you to concentrate on. Just think about the dot, nothing else. You understand?"

Milly's auburn tresses shifted as she nodded to the Doctors' instructions and soon her breathing leveled out and she spoke, "Sir when do you expect the potion will wear off?" her eyes still focused on the dot, "I don't think I can take having to think about somebody so much again." She said.

Nick now understanding why she'd turned away from him before couldn't help but feel a sort of rejection at her words. Though to the recently absent Doctor her words meant very little.

"I'm sorry to say we don't really now, the potion is a concentrated form and could take up to another hour to work it's way out of your system, depending." The girl' face said it all with the way it fall at the professors words.

"For the time being just focus on things of no consequence. Hair, a children's fairy from your youth, I don't know. Little things." With that Starfinder stood, saying he was going fetch Professors Thunderblast and Wendle for their assistance. "Stay here and keep an eye on her won't you Mr. Hobbs?" Starfinder continued, pausing on his way out the testing room door.

"Milly, do you think it would be ok if we just spoke. I won't try and make you solve equations or anything like that." He said his sarcastic humor spilling out hoping to lighten the rather dunk atmosphere. "Cross my heart."

 **End of chapter 1:**

 **A/N. god wow, I know those of you who follow me will be wondering what's this drivel, "worst witch/Weirdsister college" but I loved this show growing up and I know not many will remember it, but I would suggest if you haven't seen it before and are just a fan of my writing, thank you and watch it on YouTube, I got to watch it after so many years and my brain went "I'm going to ship Nick Hobbs and Mildred Hubble screw dating Tom Riddle who is a muggle coffee boy! But yea I now that this is a very small fandom but trust me when I saw it's going to be worth the price of omission. So invite your friends to reminisce and take in this new addition. Please read and review, we need to give the only other writer of this category something to read as well. You know who you are.**


End file.
